Siempre junto a ti
by eclipse total
Summary: "Hace tiempo que Kyoko había dejado de buscar cuentos de hadas... Tsuna parecía todo un príncipe de fantasía, pero aunque no lo fuera, y ella lo sabía bien, seguiría a su lado sin importar qué. Para Tsuna, nada era más especial que pasar tiempo junto a ella, a su lado, donde sabía que podía olvidar todo por un rato." [Colección de drabbles, Viñetas y oneshots] [2795]


Este es mi segundo fic de KHR!, pero el primero que escribo con esta dinámica. Nada más y nada menos que un **2795**. **Este fic será, más bien, una colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots sobre la relación entre estos dos**... ¡Son tan tiernos! y bueno, al igual que otros fics iguales, permanecerá en "hiatus abierto" debido a que es un "fic" con one-shots auto conclusos, donde pueda subir un one-shot de esta pareja cada que mi mente ideé alguno :3 como tal, puede que suba one-shots que no tengan nada que ver uno con el otro.

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sino a la genial Akira Amano, yo solo escribo una historia de fans para fans y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Siempre junto a ti**

* * *

 **\- Mi príncipe -**

* * *

 _"Hace tiempo que Kyoko había dejado de buscar príncipes, así que debió haber imaginado que su sueño se desvanecería ante sus ojos para hacerle ver un futuro como ese. Pero si estaba con Tsuna todo valía la pena."_

* * *

Como toda niña, siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul. Mentiría si lo negara, aunque ahora le daría vergüenza admitirlo a pesar de lo normal que podría ser. Tal vez todo se debiera a las horas de soledad que pasaba sentada frente a la televisión, historia tras historia, todo su universo giraba en torno a un cuento de hadas. Ella era la princesa - hermosa y pura como las rosas rojas en el jardín -, encerrada en su cuarto - que fungía como la fortaleza inquebrantable -. Su oso de felpa, su cobija favorita y su _Onii-chan_ serían, en tal caso, los perfectos guardianes que la protegerían de cualquier mal que cruzara las paredes de esa casa.

Y así, con Ryohei leyendo diferentes libros infantiles - cuentos de hadas - solo para ella, pasaban las tardes juntos. Ninguno llegó a sentirse solo aún si sus padres trabajaban hasta entrada la noche, Kyoko se conformaba usando el hombro de su hermano para dormir mientras esperaban el arribo de los mayores a la casa. Solo para despertar al siguiente día en su propia cama.

Debía admitirlo, si Ryohei la sobre protegía era, seguramente, su culpa.

Las princesas, como ella, debían ser protegidas, y tal vez Ryohei se tomó muy en serio su trabajo de guardián. Pero para Kyoko, el juego acabó cuando sintió un peligro real, aquella vez que los chicos mayores la secuestraron como un rehén para atraer a su hermano mayor. Cual valiente guerrero, peleó y salió lastimado, _fue su culpa_ , y esa cicatriz en la sien del mayor se encargaría de hacerla recordar siempre.

La princesa y el valiente guardián crecieron.

 _Ryohei había dejado de buscar peleas y Kyoko había dejado de perseguir cuentos de hadas._

En el fondo, estaba segura que los cuentos solo eran eso, aún si alguna vez en su tierna infancia realmente creyó que aquello pasaría. No diría que creció con la amarga idea de una realidad sin un "vivieron felices para siempre", solo se había dado cuenta de que debía dejar de ser una damisela en apuros y velar por aquel que la había cuidado siempre. Ya que, sin importar los chicos que se acercaban a ella con intenciones de conquistarla o a su hermano para entrar al equipo de Box, siempre habían estado solos.

 _Y fue así hasta que el sapo, esperando el beso que lo convertiría en príncipe, apareció en sus vidas._

El "bueno para nada" Tsuna, así lo llamaban siempre. No evitó pensar en la crueldad que suponía su vida, conocido como un torpe y con muy malas notas, no tenía amigo alguno, no que ella supiese. De alguna forma pensó que Sawada Tsunayoshi debía estar tan, o más, solo que ella. Y sin embargo, ella era igual que el resto, pues nunca buscó hacer una diferencia. Creciendo en la inverosímil soledad de alguien con personas importantes capaces de preocuparse por ella.

Pero Tsuna-kun no tenía siquiera eso, aunque esa información la sabría después de muchas aventuras que la vida les tenía preparadas. Un padre ausente con el que, años después revelaría el propio castaño por accidente, tuvo que pelear a causa de lo que el mayor había llamado "trabajo". Una madre que lo quería pero que aún así fue capaz de tildar a su hijo como "inútil" la primera vez que la conoció.*

 _Tsunayoshi, Ryouhei y ella no eran tan distintos._

Cuando el castaño apareció de la nada frente a ella, confesando su amor frente a toda la escuela y en ropa interior, fue que todo comenzó a cambiar. Sawada peleó contra el presidente del club de kendo y ganó. Se había armado de valor y hecho algo que lucía idiota a los ojos del resto, algo que a los de ella fue aterrador en un comienzo y, sin embargo, después de su pelea con Mochida-sempai sintió que por fin presenciaba al verdadero Sawada-kun, no solo fuerte sino valiente también.

Un gran chico bajo la sombra que le caracteriza como un inútil. _Todo lo opuesto a ella._

 _Se había convertido en príncipe sin la necesidad de ser besado por una princesa. ¿Porque parecía ser la única capaz de verlo?_

Su hazaña fue inspiradora para ella, y por ello, más que enojarse por aquella broma (Pues sabe que nadie en su sano juicio se confesaría en ropa interior, al menos que fuera una de estas), se maravillo tanto que se reprochó la cobardía que le asediaba desde hace tiempo y le impedía siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Cuando se convirtieron en amigos, conoció lados de él que sabía pocos conocían. Era el chico amable al cual hubiera querido conocer antes, humilde a pesar de todo.

Sin buscarlo, Kyoko había encontrado a su príncipe, alguien que lo era sin serlo realmente. No era popular ni tampoco era bueno en los deportes, aún así era más agradable y mejor persona que algunos deportistas. Prueba de esto eran los extraños amigos que había hecho, entre ellos su hermano, algunos peligrosos a primera instancia pero todos tan leales a él. Se dio cuenta desde entonces, que la luz en los ojos de Ryohei brillaba como no lo hacía desde que eran pequeños.

Pero ella sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían en la vida real, y tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta de las mentiras de su hermano, pero vivía tan feliz sin ver más allá de su fantasiosa realidad que simplemente lo dejó pasar. Tsuna-kun y el resto de los chicos que siempre estaban con él, para Ryohei y para ella eran más que simples amigos. Por primera vez desde que eran niños dejaban de sentirse solos, pues estar juntos daba la sensación de una familia... Kyoko en definitiva no quería dejar ese sentimiento en el olvido.

Solo por eso no le dio la importancia que necesitaba. Ella por fin había alcanzado su sueño y solo por eso era feliz. No se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, sino hasta que fue muy tarde...

 _El sueño había comenzado a distorsionarse, deshaciéndose y dispersándose para dejarle ver el futuro que se abría ante sus ojos._

Repentinamente se había encontrado a sí misma en un panorama nada alentador, rodeada de ruinas y siendo objeto de los ataques de un hombre al que no conocía. Tsuna parecía sorprendido también, pensar que cosas como estas podían pasar si se le perdía de vista... Si ella, aún cuando sabe que los cuentos de hadas no existían, llegó a considerarse una princesa de verdad, sería una de esas caprichosas y egoístas que solo causan problemas por pensar solo en ellas. Cuando eran niños fue su hermano, pero ahora el que estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente después de haberla salvado, era Tsuna-kun.

Cerró sus manos en puños, con tal fuerza que los nudillos blanquecieron, intentó evitarlo, pero las lágrimas salieron. Intentó despertarlo, sacudiendo el magullado cuerpo y gritando su nombre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el resto de los chicos -a saber como habían llegado ahí- intentaran separarlos para llevarlos a la base, como Gokudera-kun la había llamado.

 _¿Ese era su maldito futuro?_

Sabía que su hermano estaba en peligro, sabía que ella misma estaba en peligro, pero aún así podía sentir que el dolor de vivir sin tener idea de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era mayor que cualquier cosa. Todos entrenaban duro, se esforzaban para regresar juntos al hilarante pasado que ahora le parecía un sueño lejano. A pesar de la compañía de Haru o su encuentro con Hana en el futuro, eran varios los momentos en que su boca sabía amarga, la propia Hana había realizado al aire una pregunta que muy dentro de ella buscaba una respuesta desesperadamente.

 _¿Quién demonios es Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

Pero de alguna forma, el enterarse que pertenecía a la mafia -sin saberlo-, no le supuso tanta sorpresa como cualquiera pensaría. Un niño de no más de un año que cargaba con una pistola debió haberle anunciado que Reborn no era normal, y así, cuando Tsuna le contó que ese niño realmente había llegado para convertirlo en jefe, pudo soportar tal impresión sin quebrarse frente a él.

En esa ocasión solo pudo sonreír y mostrarle a Tsuna que todo estaría bien con ella... Aunque una vez que se encontró sola, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, amargas y desesperadas. Tsuna-kun había pasado por algo tan crudo él sólo mientras ella seguía persiguiendo un sueño en el que ya no creía, y a pesar de todo fue el castaño quién le hizo creer en él de nuevo.

Al final de cuentas, sí había pensado solo en ella.

Pero tal cosa ya no le importaba, no después de conocer la verdad. Kyoko observó el cielo, caminó hacia la base mientras pensaba, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, no para evitar pertenecer la mafia, sino para estar ahí junto al castaño, apoyándolo.

 _Ya no quería ser la damisela en peligro._

Después de todo, Tsuna, el que le había contado todo, aquel que había pasado por tantas cosas hasta llegar a ese momento... Seguía siendo el Tsuna al que había conocido, aquel agradable sujeto que había sido más que un amigo para ella.

Y aunque sabía que ella no era más que una inútil, con el pasar de los años se aseguraría de apoyarlo, al príncipe que la había salvado de su vida de soledad

Aún si lo único que podía hacer ahora era entrelazar ambas manos y rezar para que todo saliera bien. Se aseguraría de esperarlo con un presente, una comida o una simple sonrisa para indicarle lo feliz que estaba de verlo regresar a salvo. Porque no había pasado mucho para que pudiera comprender que su lugar estaba junto a Tsuna y el resto.

* * *

*Bueno, estas cosas pasan en el manga. En el capitulo 6 del manga, reborn iba a comprar en una pastelería pero no llevaba dinero, después de que la empleada pensara que era una bebe que se separó de sus padres, Reborn sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la empleada pero no hizo más porqué llegó Kyoko y pagó lo de él, de ahí lo que escribí más abajo, sobre el hecho de que Kyoko ya había visto a Reborn usando su pistola, debía aclararlo debido a que, que yo recuerde, en el anime la chica nunca ve a Reborn de tal forma. En el mismo capitulo, Kyoko visita la casa de Tsuna por primera vez y Nana le pregunta si no es difícil ser novia de su "inútil hijo", esto hace enojar mucho a Kyoko (Nunca voy a superar ese capitulo xD). Respecto a lo de su padre, sucede en el arco final del manga. Tsuna y él deben pelear por la batalla de representantes, Iemitsu dice que era trabajo y por supuesto esto enoja a Tsuna.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse** : No quedó como me imagine, pues al principio la idea comenzó como un drabble donde se hablara de la determinación de Kyoko de seguir al lado de Tsuna, pero el trasfondo se me alargó y... salió esto xD Como dije, esto será un conjunto de one-shots, no sé cuando subiré otro así que no hago promesas. Después quisiera hacer uno igual para el 3387 y 5986 (También para el 0027). En esta colección de One-shots, puedo decir que el trasfondo de todos estos siguen el de este primer one-shot, algunos desde el punto de vista de Tsuna y otros (Como este) desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

Momento publicitario: Si les gusta el shonen-ai... o por lo menos el MakoHaru (De Free!). Los invito a leer un crossover que estoy escribiendo entre KHR! y Free! (?), porque un poco de publicidad no hace mal a nadie xD No es el único long-fic en el que estoy trabajando pero es el único de KHR!, de momento ;)


End file.
